Christmas Frenzy
by Shin-Kaname
Summary: Hi!! this is my first fic about trigun,sets after the last episode...a going to be kxm kinda romance story... it's christmas!!! oh Chapter 3 is up!! Christmas Eve dinner and Exchange gifts!! some romance goin' on!! Knive x Meryl!! r&r's please!! ^ ^
1. Default Chapter

"Christmas Frenzy"  
  
  
  
A/N Konnichiwa minna-san!! This is my first and /sigh/ only fic about Trigun… and much to my dismay… this fic has a few… a LOT of errors in it… but please… easy on the review!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
A tall blonde haired man stood by the window facing the road, it was 9:30 in the evening but the road was swarming of 'spiders' as his twin puts it. Spiders from all ages, different shapes and sizes gather around the town, some were playing while the others were just foolin' around… three days to go and the 'dreaded' day will come, and yet the 'spiders' looks like it was that 'day' already… everyone seemed to be happy… except them. A little girl from outside noticed him and calls out "Onichan!!!" and waves at him. He smiles and waves back. The girl acknowledges, and went back to her friends. He sighs.  
  
  
  
"Quit Whining!!!" someone yelled from behind him.  
  
His twin called out from behind, a few pace away from him sitting on a chair, cleaning his gun.  
  
Still his half just stared at the window, now drooling as a group of ladies goes by, one of which gives him a smile.  
  
"Vash!" his twin yelled again.  
  
When the poor guy turned around to face him, he found a small frying pan flying towards him.  
  
It hit him, it hit him hard that caused him flying out side their own porch.  
  
It would be easy for him to dodge that pan, but knowing his twin things will really get serious when his twin will start to fume up. But at least his brother laughed… he always laughs when someone gets hurt… especially him.  
  
  
  
Three whole years have past, good thing the twins finally got to communicate in a more calm way and went through some bonding they left a long time ago. Vash manages to find a job in a mining company, he cooks, he cleans, he takes care of everything, while his other half, just stayed home, and let him do the work. But sometimes, he leaves and goes back in the middle of the night, and in the morning gives Vash a lot of money he asks him where he gets it but he'll just smile and cock his gun.  
  
"You know… we haven't spent Christmas in a very long time." Vash sigh as he went back inside, carrying the pan.  
  
"Shut up! And just cook dinner." Knives inquired not looking back at him.  
  
  
  
Vash doesn't wear his same red trench coat anymore, he wore normal clothes together with his twin.  
  
"Why can't we just celebrate Christmas… just this time?" Vash asked him, continuing cooking something up.  
  
"Bah!! That's spider stuff!!" Knives replied approaching the broken window, which just broke vash's fall.  
  
"C'mon it's going to be fun!! Christmas time is a time where we celebrate!! Where we cook a feast!!!" Vash replied, looking like an idiot as we went acting like a deranged singer of some sort. Tears went falling from his eyes like waterfalls.  
  
"LU-NA-TIC" Knives pointed out as a sweat drop form from the back of his head.  
  
  
  
After dinner knives went to his quarters. And before he goes in he manages to call out his twin's name.  
  
"Hey!" Knives asked turning to face his brother sitting in the dinning area.  
  
Vash manages to face him as his head tilted slightly to the left, giving him a full view of his brother.  
  
"Do what ever you want!!" He exclaims as he slams the door.  
  
  
  
I knew it!! He fell for that 'cook a feast' thing!!! He thought to himself.  
  
It was pretty late but he still had a lot of energy to fix the small house up, he began decorating the ceiling and the walls. Putting up Christmas stuff all around the house. After he was finished he fell dead on his track. He slumped beside the now decorated Christmas tree and dozed off.  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------Next morning---------------  
  
  
  
Knives grouchily got up and open his door to go outside… As he opens the door a ringing sound was heard.  
  
He opened the door back and forth as the ringing sound comes with it.  
  
Pretty pissed of, he fished out his gun and shot a little Santa clause bell dangling above the door. He went to the kitchen, looking for his breakfast only to find out no one is there.  
  
  
  
He gaped at the scene before him. The whole house was well decorated with Christmas ornaments, well actually it was OVER decorated with Christmas ornaments.  
  
  
  
He spots his brother peacefully sleeping in the floor.  
  
"Get the hell up!!" Knives exclaims, kicking his brother hard.  
  
'Uhng… " vash began to mumble, he rubbed his eyes and finding a foot closing on his face.  
  
"AAAAAH….OOOOF…" Vash began to gasp for air as Knives left foot started kicking the poor guy in the face.  
  
"Knives!! Hey quit it!!" Vash began to yell trying to shove his twin's foot.  
  
"There… awake already?" Knives inquired with a smile.  
  
Vash shook his head and went straight to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Knives sat by the dinner table and notice a letter envelope in the other side. He gets it and read it.  
  
"To.. Meryl Stryfe?" Knives read a loud enough for Vash to hear.  
  
Vash turned around and grabs the letter from him.  
  
"Don't you dare invite that spider over." Knives smirked at him.  
  
"What? I haven't seen her for what only THREE WHOLE YEARS?" Vash replied a- matter-of-factly.  
  
"Isn't it enough that I let you spend Christmas this year? Do you want her to die?!" Knives asked, his patience wearing off.  
  
"What's wrong if I invite Meryl and Millie along?" Vash asked back.  
  
The twins stared at each other intently waiting for the other speaks. Silence intensified.  
  
Knives snarled and walk away from him.  
  
  
  
This is for your own good knives… I'll try everything to let you forget everything… every damn painful thing… and besides I really missed those insurance girls… Vash thought as he prepares breakfast.  
  
  
  
- -- - - - - -  
  
  
  
Vash checked on Knives before going outside to mail his letter. Knives have his back on him, he was sleeping inside his room… or that was he wants him to think.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vash mailed his letter and went for a donut. He walked back to home munching on some donuts, he glanced at his side only to find a little store, which is on sale on Christmas ornaments. He smiled to himself and goes in the shop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Knives decided to went out for fresh air only to find another shocking discovery…  
  
  
  
Vash was standing right in front of his room hanging something above his door.  
  
"Is your decorations enough already?" Knives asked impatiently.  
  
Vash manages to smile and goes back hanging them mistletoe.  
  
"What the hell is that for?" Knives asked.  
  
Vash's eyes narrowed at him evilly. He manages to pucker his lips in front of his brother.  
  
Knives frantically fished his gun and points it in his lips.  
  
"Don't you dare." Knives whispered to him.  
  
"Ahem, to explain this… as you may have forgotten EVERYTHING jolly and happy… this is a mistletoe!" Vash replied shoving the gun away from him.  
  
His twin manages to go pass by him as he looks around the house. Knives again gapes at everything, the place was now Over than Over decorated.  
  
The Door to the kitchen has mistletoe, the front door has a mistletoe… heck, and every damn door even the ceiling has mistletoe hanging from it.  
  
  
  
He knew better, his brother was a sucker for spider emotions. What the hell does he sees on those… women spiders… he just sees his twin as a plant turning into a spider… he just kept on hoping he'll never give into him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Frenzy  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry if it took a while… I need reviews please!!!! ^ ^  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rudolph the red nose reindeer have a very shiny nose and if you…" Vash began singing out loud washing the dishes that morning.  
  
"Would you please put a sock into it?" Knives yelled at him.  
  
"Why the hell you so god damn Jolly about?" Knives added, targeting the mistletoe hanging around but not shooting at it.  
  
"Duh?! Few hours to go and Christmas eve!!" Vash replied as a-matter-of- factly.  
  
"Damn it Vash! Can't you see it's nearly 1:30 in the afternoon?!" Knives exclaim fiercely his eyes are getting impatient.  
  
"Oh, and I just received this letter from the insurance girls." He replied, handing over the piece of letter.  
  
It read:  
  
  
  
Dear Vash,  
  
  
  
It's great to hear from you again!! We really missed you!! Millie had just finished packing our things up and we're probably on our way there while you are reading this letter. Millie is so thrilled to spend Christmas with you and your twin. She really missed you guys… I really missed you vash!! Can't wait to see you.  
  
  
  
Sincerely,  
  
  
  
Meryl Stryfe  
  
  
  
"Again?" Knives repeated out loud.  
  
"Huh? You were saying?" Vash replied, hearing something he's been mumbling.  
  
"You've been sending them letters and I don't' even know?!!!!!!" Knives flared up.  
  
"What's wrong with that? I promised them I'll keep communicating with them." Vash explained.  
  
=^^=^^=^^=  
  
  
  
"Meryl, I can't wait to see Mr. Vash face when he sees us!" Millie surprised Meryl from behind.  
  
"Hai… c'mon let's take a seat, the trains ready to leave." Meryl replied.  
  
  
  
Millie as usual has her stun gun with her in case of emergency, but what you'll usually see about her is her hair. Her long light brown tresses that cascaded down her back was now only up to her shoulders, the contraction company insist that she cut her hair so accidents may no happen inside the contraction side. On the other hand her petite partner, and most of all friend has her now long silky black hair was now braided up to her back. she only lets it down on special occasion. And when she does let her hair down, one thing will shot you right back… she looks exactly like Vash love interest before… Rem…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ne, ne… meryl we're here!!!" Millie waked her up.  
  
"Ha… hai… c'mon let's get the bags and go!!" Her petite partner replied excitedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
=^^=^^=^^=^^=  
  
  
  
Vash stood in front of the door for five straight hours now, a few hours to go and Christmas Eve will be here. He promised in the letter that all of them will have a great time in preparing dinner.  
  
"Why don't you start cooking? I'm starving!" Knives hinted sitting down in the kitchen.  
  
"No I'll wait a little more for them to arrive." Vash sighed, and looks above and smiled… he imagined it… he waited for a long… very long time to kiss again… he didn't made a lot of effort hanging all of those mistletoe just to fail.  
  
"Vash!! Get your butt in here!!" Knives yelled impatiently.  
  
"Okay… fine… what am I to you… a brother or your maid?" Vash glumly replied.  
  
"Vash just quit whining!! And to answer your question both!!" Knives replied deciding to go outside the front porch.  
  
  
  
Just as if on cue exactly when he opened the door Millie greeted him with a loud Merry Christmas.  
  
"Oh!! You must be Mr. Knives!! Uh? Look a mistletoe!!" She inquired cheerfully.  
  
"Huh? What?" knives asked back.  
  
SMACK!!  
  
  
  
Knives found he was blushing as Millie kissed him in the cheek.  
  
Millie invited herself inside and yells out Vash's name.  
  
"Hi!! Merry Christmas!!" Meryl inquired also giving him a heart warming smile.  
  
  
  
Knives bulged at her as he began imagining Rem's face… they… both looked the same.  
  
  
  
"Meryl!! Mr. Knives!! Mistletoe!!" Millie yelled at them, pointing at the mistletoe above them.  
  
  
  
"Uh…" they both stuttered… not facing each other.  
  
"Awe c'mon get over it!! we only have a few hours till Christmas eve." Millie urged.  
  
Knives blushed as he slowly leans down to kiss her… not on the cheeks… but right in the lips.  
  
Being into the Yuletide spirit, Meryl gave in as they both kissed.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!" Vash cried out from behind.  
  
  
  
He began to shatter into pieces.  
  
"Huh? Mr. Vash you okay?" Millie asked him.  
  
  
  
The two on the door disn't mind the noise… they were in a maze… locked in a kiss… they both didn't expected.  
  
  
  
"No!!! for crying out loud Guys!!! Stop that already!!!!!" Vash yelled at them his patience wearing thin. His eyes brimmed with tears… his long time plan failed… but still there's a chance… he didn't gave up hope. May be he could invite a few women from the bar a few blocks away.  
  
  
  
"Vash!! I missed you!!!" Meryl tore the kiss and hugged Vash tightly.  
  
  
  
Knives on the other hand was still shock from the instance that just happened… did he just felt spider emotions towards that ….spider?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N the Christmas Eve celebration will be on the next chapter… and probably it will be the last… to explain… there are no really pairing in this fic… just fun… Humor…. Reviews I need them!!! I'll be truly be grateful for any comments you give!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Merry Christmas!!!

Christmas Frenzy  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
A/N I dunno if I should continue this fic afterwards… because I'm running out of ideas!!! Sorry if this chapter will be about… well it's just a petty conversation between all of them!! ^ ^  
  
  
  
The dinner table was all set, four sets of meal were prepared. Although the meal was not that big, everyone was pleased to have dinner with the most special persons in each of their lives… (well we can't say everyone for that matter co'z we don't know what the 'other half'is thinking, I'm talking about knives.)  
  
  
  
Vash took a fast glance at his brother walking beside him to the dinning table. He walked past him, so he could seat in front of Meryl. Knives inwardly smile and placed a foot in front of him, that caused Vash to fall hard on the floor. Knives approached the two insurance girls seating comfortably and he manages to seat in front of her. His twin just loves hurting his brother…  
  
  
  
"Vash! C'mon, don't just lie there!" Meryl yelled at him turning her head slightly to look at the lying Vash.  
  
With the sound of her voice, Vash stood straight up and runs to the dinner table. He doesn't want to miss dinner for the fact he was really hungry… and also wants to taste the food he missed…  
  
  
  
They all closed their eyes and said a prayer, Millie said hers first.  
  
"Dear God, thank you for the food we are going to eat now. Please bless this food and please bring happiness to everyone this Christmas Eve. Please make sure that wherever Nicholas is now he is well taken care of." Millie prayed with much enthusiasm in her voice as she signals Meryl to continue.  
  
"Dear God, thank you for giving us the opportunity to be with our closest friends this Christmas Eve. In everything we do, please guide us and keep us away from harm." Meryl said, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Vash it's your turn…" Meryl asked him urging him to continue.  
  
"Yes… Uhm… Dear God, please bless everyone in this table. Meryl who's always there to take care of Millie and me… for the last years we've been together… Millie who always made it an effort to smile at any trouble… please let her stay cheerful and happy all the time…. And…" Vash continued, swallowed a lump formed in his throat.  
  
"And knives, my twin brother… please take care of him… please don't let him do anything to harm other people especially me… please protect me from him." He continued, as he slowly opens his eyes only to find his brother pointing a gun in front of him. The two girls, who were oblivious of their motions kept their eyes closed.  
  
"Vash, if you're finished… Knives… you go ahead…." Millie asked them… her eyes still closed making the prayer as sacred as possible.  
  
  
  
"Ung.. Okay…" the other twin replied… he closed back his eyes and motioned his hands in praying position.  
  
  
  
"Amen." He continued… flatly…  
  
Everyone made it possible not to fall from each of their seats… as all of them sweat drops. (^ ^;)  
  
  
  
"Okay, let's eat!!" Millie raised her hand holding a fork.  
  
  
  
(if ever you want to know) each of them have a serving of big steaks and a serving of corn, carrots and peas as side dishes. In the middle of the table is a big platter of Lasagna and a bottle of chilled red wine.  
  
AND thus, the dinner conversation begins!!  
  
Millie: You know vash, you've done a pretty good job!!  
  
Vash: What job?  
  
Millie: the house was well decorated.  
  
Vash: Huh? Oh that!!! Of course!! (Laughing out loud… proudly.)  
  
Meryl: well actually the house was a bit OVER decorated. (Glancing her eyes around)  
  
Knives nodded to agree… as Meryl continues…  
  
Meryl: and can't help to notice the house is swarming of mistletoes…  
  
Knives again nodded trying to tell he fully agrees to everything the insurance girl is saying are all true.  
  
Vash smirked at his brother beside him.  
  
Millie: but… the house felt it was made with love… ne Mr. Vash?  
  
Vash: (turning to face Millie) of course!! I wanted this Christmas to turn out very fine!  
  
Meryl: so where are you both working?  
  
Vash: oh… I'm working in a mining company outside town.  
  
(Meryl faced Knives)  
  
Meryl: and you?  
  
Knives: ………. The steak is great. ( he said flatly… no emotion roam his face.)  
  
(Every one sweat drops ^ ^;)  
  
Millie: Of course!! Meryl is the best cook in our town!! (she said proudly, as she tapped Meryl hard in the back while she was drinking her wine… that made her cough.)  
  
Vash: Ah! So you're a chaff?  
  
Knives: It's chef dimwit!  
  
Vash: (sweat drops ^ ^;) so… is it hard being a chef?  
  
Meryl: well, actually I really enjoyed being one so I don't find it hard.  
  
Knives: (rolling his eyes) What kind of stupid questions is that… (he mumbles.)  
  
Vash: (death gripping the spoon and fork in his hands.) So, how are you two going along?  
  
Millie: well, were fine… a lot of people always gathered around our house!! Specially men!! Ne? Meryl? (looking over to Meryl… blushing =^ ^=)  
  
Vash: ( a sweat trickle down his face) Huh? /gulped!/ and why is that?! (he asked frantically.  
  
Millie: well, not only she's a great cook as well she's a beauty to behold too!! I told you meryl getting your hair that long was a really great idea! (she exclaimed proudly.)  
  
Knives: So, Millie… where are you working?  
  
(everyone turns to Knives)  
  
Millie: I'm working on a construction site!! (she replied proudly.)  
  
Knives: (turning to face his brother) and here you are complaining and whining how hard your job is!! (he began chiding his brother.)  
  
Vash: oh is that so? Why can't you tell US what do you do to make a living!? Tell us how you slouch in the porch or how you whine when dinner's not ready huh? (Vash patience running out.)  
  
Knives: Okay, I kill people for a living. ( he said calmly)  
  
(Every one stopped eating… deep silence entered as everyone's eyes on him.)  
  
Knives: Okay… Okay… whenever there's a gun tournament of some sort I come to join in… and as usual I always win…  
  
(Every one sighs in relief.)  
  
  
  
Everyone had just finished eating as they went to sit around the tree, where a lot of gifts scattered around it.  
  
It was almost past midnight, and they all decided to open the gifts.  
  
Meryl reaches for a gift wrapped in Santa clause designed gift wrapper and gives it to vash.  
  
"Vash, here… from me!" she said cheerfully.  
  
Vash's eyes grew all teary eyed and eyes the present and opens it.  
  
He sweat drops and gives her a contented smile… (was he?)  
  
"Wow… a cook book about donuts…" he tried to sound cheerful as possible… (well what do you want Meryl to give you Vash?!)  
  
"If ever you wanted a donut… you can always go run to the kitchen and make some." She replied.  
  
"Ne, Mr. Vash this is for you!!" Millie gave him a small paper bag.  
  
"Neat!! A sweater!!" Vash exclaimed putting in his new red sweater.  
  
"I knitted does myself!!" Millie said proudly.  
  
"Yes I can see that!" Vash replied as he spots a small hole… enough to make his finger pass through…  
  
"Uhm Meryl… this is for you!!" Vash said a loud hiding something at his back.  
  
"Vash what is it?" Meryl asked, as she crawls behind him.  
  
"Mistletoe!" Vash exclaimed as he raises the mistletoe in above them.  
  
As he goes on for a smack in her lips… when…  
  
"Hey!! Something's burning in the kitchen!" Knives shouted, stopping the most curcial moment Vash wanted to happen.  
  
"Oh!! The chocolate chip cookies!! I completely forgot!" Meryl came down running down to the kitchen as she tries to get out the smoke.  
  
"It's okay!! The cookies are fine!! All of them!!" she exclaimed as she puts the tray of cookies in the floor, beside Millie.  
  
Everyone took a taste as they continued exchanging gifts.  
  
Vash still in a trance form what could've supposed to happen, His eyes still blank as he hands Millie his gift for her.  
  
"Millie, here." He said blankly (hey… what would you expect? He planted the whole thing… and yet he failed.)  
  
"How cute!! Domo Mr. Vash!!" Millie ran to hug him as she cuddled the small white snowman stuff toy he gave to her.  
  
"Here's your Meryl!!" Vash exclaimed enthusiastically, probably out of trance already.  
  
"Thanks!!" meryl said cheerfully as she also hugged Vash. She eyed a small white bear with a big pink bow-tie tied around his neck.  
  
"Ne, Mr. Knives… this is for you!!" Millie startled him as she raises a blue small paper bag in front of his face.  
  
"Oh… thanks… " he smiled at her… faintly… couldn't believe this woman spider didn't forget him.  
  
He opened it and found a light-blue scarf… pretty long though, but he accepted it and acknowledges the gift by putting it around his neck.  
  
"And this is for you Knives!!" Meryl appeared from behind Millie, and handed him a bright-red wrapped gift.  
  
He opens the gift and found a small picture frame in it. a picture was placed inside it, it was Meryl and Millie… with some children.  
  
"It was a picture from an orphanage in the town, we decided to spend last Christmas with them… " Meryl explained as Knives eyed the picture.  
  
"How come I don't have that?!" Vash appeared from behind him.  
  
"Well, I think it's enough for the both of you…" Meryl continued, giving the both of them a warm smile… that caused the both of the to be red all- over.  
  
"Wow!! I didn't know that you had it recopied Meryl!!" Millie asked.  
  
"Yeah, actually it was just an accident so I decided to give them this." Meryl explained.  
  
"Thanks." Knives replied as he steadies his hands on her shoulders as their faces were just inches from each other…  
  
Knives eyed her intently and slowly…  
  
  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!" Vash again shattered to pieces as he slumped in the floor crying…  
  
"Ne, Vash Daijobu? Mr. Vash!!" Millie tugged him out of his trance…  
  
Yet… the two in front of them didn't mind the rumbling going on and just continued what they were doing… even there was no mistletoe above of them….  
  
  
  
"Wait and see!!! Next Christmas!!!!" Vash exclaimed to himself as he crushed the cookie he got…  
  
---- Owari ----  
  
  
  
A/N How did ya' like it? please do tell me!! sorry if It took a while for me to update… I guess to much things are in my head again… so please go easy on the comments!!! 


End file.
